


to lose and to find

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something wrong with Lydia. And there is something wrong with the weather. Yet everyone but Stiles seems unconcerned. Until he goes missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to lose and to find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Afaviva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afaviva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to lose and to find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339435) by [Afaviva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afaviva/pseuds/Afaviva). 



Listen on soundcloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-960449258/to-lose-and-to-find). Download file [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_oWObDIVMkBLUpZakRMNDgzWm8/view)


End file.
